Aimi Ri
'Aimi Ri '''is a supporting character from the series Nobita's Stories: Teen Life. She was one of the Pink Dolls, a group formed by Samantha Wilson. Background Aimy was born on February 14 on Toyama, Japan. Her mother is Marika Ri (利 真梨加) and her father was Fuji Ri (利 富士). She has two older sisters named Haru & Takiko and three older brothers named Masaichi, Junichi & Kinichi. Though the family is wealthy, they get along and get together like real families do. She was given a gem named ''Precious Love while Haru & Takiko got Precious Smile and Precious Tear respectively. Kaito Kid's Heist on Precious Tears Before the heist, her sister Haru recall Kaito Kid's heist on her own gem in her last birthday. She was called Precious Smile by the thief. Surprisingly, Kaito Kid plans again the heist, this time for Takiko's Precious Tear. The Ri family and the polices failed to capture Kid for the second time. However, Aimi spots Kaito making his escape and asks if he will do the same thing to her 7th birthday. Kaito Kid said yes and Aimi said that he must promise to give her a teddy bear for her present. Kaito agrees and disappeared with a flower and a card with a message "We will meet again, Precious Love". However, Kaito doesn't appear on her birthday, most likely due to event of Kaito Kid's disappearance. Train Accident When Aimi is nine, she and her uses a exclusive train to move out and transfer to their new home in Nerima. While inside the train, there is a huge explosion inside. Aimi & Kinichi were safe since they went to the toilet, Junichi & Masaichi are safe as well since they eat in the resturant, Takiko was safe since her mom sacrifises herself the save her daughter and Haru & her father did not survive with an unknown reason. Due to that event every people survived on the hostage (including Aimi, Junichi, Kinichi, Masaichi & Takiko) suffered Siderodromophobia, or the fear of trains. Masaichi's Suicide Few weeks after the accident, Masaichi attempted suicide probably because of can't handle raising his siblings. Aimi's Graduation & Enrollment to Nerima High Aimi graduated with Valedictorian status at an unnamed all-girls school. She decided to transfer to Nerima Hig along with her siblings Takiko & Kinichi. At the same time as enrolling, she discover that Masaichi don't commit suicide but he was murded by personnels of the Black Organization with the codename Dolcetto. Aimi's Inner Thoughts Kaito Kid's Heist on Precious Love Aimi's Wicked Past Aimi's Graduation & Studying Abroad 10 Years in the Future Nickname So far, only her parents,her siblings, her schoolmate Nobita & her deceased childhood friend Momiko were the only ones who called her in a first name basis. Aimi decided to consider yonger children calling by her first name (Aimi-neesan; Aimi-oneesan) Rest of her aquaintances called her by her last name Ri (Lee ''in English dub). Personality Aimy is cold toward to her schools and even her friends. Her schoolmates called her Ri-san/kun/chan and afraid to call her Aimy. She was also serious to her studies and prefers to be inside rather going outside. She is sarcastic towards everybody especially to Samantha & Nobita. When she get angry, she has "flashy eyes" and possible, slapping somebody. She has a gloomy face all the time and rarely smiles. Pranking She is also have a habit of pranking her friends. In a Valentines episode she pranked Nobita, Suneo & Gian as her chocolate has a filling of their favourite foods (Sashimi for Nobita, Cod Roe for Suneo & Stew for Gian). Taste of Fashion She commonly wears sleeveless shirt with either leggings or jeggings. She wears doll shoes or sneakers. She occasionally wears skirts with long socks, especially when going out. She has a habit of wearing varsity or kawaii jackets when wearing sleeveless shirts. Taste of Food She likes sweets especially all types of chocolate. She hates spicy or sour foods. Boy bands Like Shizuka, Aimy idolizes several famous male stars, usually boy bands. Appearance Her hair is short and she has see-through bangs. She has smaller eyes with purple contact lenses. Relationships Nobita She is very cold to Nobita and dislikes talking to him. Not until the episode Aimi's Inner Thoughts, where in Nobita invites her to the amusement park to repay her for his accident on the laboratory. Because of his great shooting skills, he win a huge teddy bear for Aimi. Starting from that episode, she befriends Nobita but still cold and very sarcastic towards him. She may have developed a crush on Nobita that is hinted in later episodes. Kiriko They were best friends since childhood. Although their personalities were opposite, that makes their friendship stronger. In the episode The Cute Stalker, she protects Kiriko from her adversaries, who were jealous of her relationship to Kinichi (Aimi's older brother) Ayame She was very close to Ayame. She considers her calm and quiet nature. Samantha Shizuka Shizuka is Aimi's 2nd cousin. They are close since young. They remain close to each other despite Aimi's change of personality. Chouko Abilities Intelligence Her IQ was 200. Though she has a short term memory, she tried her best to memorize every detail in a lesson or topic. She is usually compared to Dekisugi as they are both smart, although Dekisugi has long term memory. In graduation, she was the Top 2 in her grade, lost to Dekisugi. Athletic Skills She is skilled on playing soccer, basketball & Badminton. She was also skilled on throwing powerful balls as she throws balls whenever she was angry or overhears someone poking fun at her. In basketball, she said that there is a 90% that she can shoot a 3-point shot, 95% fr stealing a ball and 100% for dunking/layup. But then since basketball is for boys, she prefer not to play it and she instead playing badminton. She played badminton since six & entered competitions locally & worldwide. Music She was sometimes seen singing on musical plays, privately or taking a bath or shower. Cooking & Baking Skills She was a very good cooker & baker, rivalling to Shizuka's skills. She prefer to bake sweet desserts as she likes sweet things, especially chocolate. Language She can understand English and can translating from Japanese to English or vice versa. She is also familiar to Chinese, Korean & Arabic languages. However, she find difficult to learn Indonesian language. Quotes ''"Please call me Ri-san/Ri-chan" "Aimy-kun, call me Aimy-kun" "If the Black Organization recognised my abilities, they will obviously recruit me, whether I like it or not" Trivia *Her personality was based on Ai Haibara, a character from Detective Conan **However, her taste of fashion was based on both Ai Haibara & Loisa Andalio. *She is named Aimy due to tha fact that her birthday (February 14) is Valentines Day. *She wants to travel around the world. *Her name was roughly translated to "Beauty of Love". *She has Siderodromophobia. *She is bad at acting, since she doesn't express emotions in plays. *Her real romanized name was Ri Aimi. When she went to America, she write her name as Aimy Ri. *Her original name was Amira Hara then the name is late change to Aimi Ri. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Jewel-chan's articles